


Lost story

by YouAreLight



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreLight/pseuds/YouAreLight
Summary: 萬聖節應景文





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝beta天使桃子跟咽炎

    _“夥計，晚上八點，我家。”_

    迪克看了一眼沃利傳給他的訊息，忍住翻白眼的衝動—考量對方不可能看到的實質意義—他傳了一封訊息回覆。

    _“我早就告訴你不可能了，小閃，蝙蝠俠跟我今晚還有夜巡，你知道他不可能會讓我休假，就只因為我想嚇人、搗蛋、搜刮糖果。你想聽聽他對於萬聖節的看法嗎？”_

    幾乎在他放下手機的同時，他的手機又震動了。沃利的打字速度簡直無人可及，可能歸關於他那作弊的神速力—不公平，沃利擁有這麼多時間。

_“不要，我的耳朵拒絕掃興的話。告訴他你是跟我一起去的。”_

_“為什麼你認為那會有不同的結果？就因為跟‘你’？”_

_“我又怎麼了？我這麼討喜，所有人都喜歡我。別因為你做不到而忌妒我。”_

_“你真幽默。”_

_“那是真的！我的老師喜歡我，我的爸媽喜歡我，巴里叔叔跟艾瑞絲姑姑喜歡我，我朋友喜歡我，隊友喜歡我，全世界愛閃電小子，還有，你也喜歡我！”_

_“你真的很幽默，你在哪學到的？搭訕技巧課？你肯定很為你特別的幽默感及嘴巴驕傲。”_

_“你打字好慢，等你回覆我都可以去墨西哥買捲餅了。總之，小羅，八點，別忘了。”_

    _“沒辦法三個字你是哪一個看不懂？再說，我沒準備衣服，蝙蝠俠把我那套蝙蝠俠衣拿走了。”_

    迪克很滿意的蝙蝠俠衣在前幾天被布魯斯看到了，他的監護人對此抱持著不贊同的目光，不知道是因為服裝，還是因為萬聖節。

    雖然今晚大概是拿不回來了，但迪克暗自決定會找到機會拿回來，那可是他辛苦做出來的，跟外面那種盜版貨完全不一樣，那一套跟真正蝙蝠俠幾乎一模一樣，除了尺碼外，腰帶設計、披風設計、高科技鑲製等等是完全複製的。

    _“早說放我這比較安全，你又不聽，我又不會吃了你的制服。幸好我已經想到了，夥計，我可以借你我的閃電小子制服，這樣我們今晚就會是最棒、最強的搭檔！”_

    如同迪克準備了自己搭檔的制服，沃利選擇了閃電俠。

    _“為什麼我是你的助手？夥計，我才不幹。”_ 迪克回覆。

_“因為我比你酷，因為我有速度，你沒有，而閃電俠比閃電小子速度快多了。”_

**_我討厭這邏輯。_** 迪克想。

     _“隨你怎麼幻想，反正我沒辦法去。”_

     迪克丟下這一句話，然後就把手機扔到一旁，也不管他的手機又震動了幾次—瘋狂震動了一整個早上。老天，他不該告訴沃利他的私人號碼的。

    

 

 

 

 

    **_沒錯，就是這樣，在他的車子上丟滿臭雞蛋。_** 羅賓笑著看一群青少年在對一輛車潑撒臭雞蛋，這群人剛才被車子的主人拒絕給糖。

    以往他看到這個情況，他會下去關懷一下，甚至那可能是一場犯罪的開端，不過今天不一樣，這是萬聖節，這一點程度的惡作劇是被允許的。

    **_喔，樂趣。_**

    羅賓看著青少年嘻嘻哈哈地離去，繼續監視底下的情況，但除了更多的人以外，沒有其他的騷動，哥譚市民在這一晚上像是得到最佳市民獎似的，每個人都很安分。

    羅賓放下望遠鏡，興味索然地看著底下穿著華麗服裝的人群，有吸血鬼、女巫、狼人等這一老派的妖怪，也有超人、蝙蝠俠、閃電俠等新鮮的打扮，古人一定沒想到會有這麼大的轉變，當初為了嚇跑鬼魂而扮成嚇人的妖怪，現在卻是打擊犯罪的英雄，但這似乎也不能算偏離太遠，畢竟要是真的有威脅民眾的鬼魂、妖怪，超級英雄也隨時待命。

    **_不知道沃利玩得怎麼樣。_** 羅賓想。 ** _肯定拿到了很多糖果，準備要跟我大肆炫耀。_**

    『誰叫你不跟我去的？』他彷彿已經能聽到沃利這麼說。

    現在九點。羅賓看著時間。也許他現在去找沃利還來得及，他真的滿想跟沃利去玩的，敲敲別人的門，歡樂地大喊“不給糖就搗蛋”，彼此分享自己拿到了什麼糖果。他現在開始考慮穿閃電小子服裝也是能接受的。

    **_我已經監視了三小時，只有一兩個小犯罪發生，或許再過個半小時就能收工了。_** 羅賓想。

    巡邏會有結束的時候嗎？

    羅賓嘆氣。這是個蠢問題，犯罪並非是一種項例行公事的循環，不是一條線，而是一個點，分布在各個地方，各個時間上，它不會在過了九點之後就不再發生，亦不會等待你，給你歇息時間，相反的，偶爾它特喜歡在你以為結束時，再回過頭狠狠咬你一口。

    他拿出手機，將手機開機，自沃利的連環簡訊攻擊後，他就關機了。他開始一個個翻閱上午沃利傳給他的訊息。

_“拜託，小羅，再去問問老蝙蝠，搞不好他會心軟。”_

_“好吧，我知道那聽起來很蠢，他根本從沒心軟過！那不公平，你去年也是忙了一整年，為什麼就不能放一天假？我們該去美國政府那裏控訴他。”_

_“嘿，你要是翹班蝙蝠俠會怎麼做？”_

_“你是在打字，還是沒時間理我？我大概都已經整理完房間（在我剛才去樓下拿冰淇淋時，被我媽罵了），還去倒完垃圾了，你還沒給我給我回應。要是前面那個，那你打字真的有—夠慢。”_

_“吃完冰淇淋了。”_

_“開始寫無聊的作業。我真的要寫它們嗎？”_

接下來是好幾封沃利報告他在幹嘛的訊息，時不時問了一句迪克在幹嘛。為什麼他的好友會認為迪克會想知道他在幹嘛？喔不了，他一點興趣都沒有。

_“現在，我很確定是你不想理我。小羅，搞什麼鬼？_

_“我想了一下，你一定是又莫名其妙地生悶氣，所以不想理我。你不能來又不是我的錯，夥計，成熟點。”_

    _“好吧，我禮讓一下，因為很顯然的，我們兩個之中，我是比較成熟，而你是比較幼稚的那個—閃電俠那套服裝可以借你，你趕快甩掉蝙蝠俠，我們去貝里老頭那條街試試，聽說超好玩的。”_

_“小羅，快回答我，我好無聊。”_

_“兩個小時過去了，你還是無視我。你正在傷我心，知道嗎？我的心碎成一片片的！我要求分手！”_

_“分手是玩笑，我得賣弄點我的幽默，不然我會無聊死。但回覆我是認真的。”_

    說真的，沃利的自言自語能力簡直無人可敵，就算迪克兩三個小時不理他，他也能自顧自地講下去。

    他在看到沃利傳給他“小羅，快看，天上有飛碟！”時終於忍不住翻了白眼，到後面沃利已經是在講一些無關緊要的廢話了，還有一封在問起他穿格子襯衫比較帥還是花襯衫。沃利要不是真的太無聊，就是他本來就煩人，羅賓傾向於兩者皆有。

    羅賓將最後一封簡訊看完，然後寫了另一封簡訊打算回給沃利。

    _“老地方。附註：正在被無聊殺死。”_

    希望沃利會在他愉快的不給糖就搗蛋活動中找到空隙看到它，來找羅賓，因為他現在真有點無聊了。

    在他按下傳送鍵前，他聽見了背後一點細微的聲響，某種摩擦聲，他機警地立刻轉過身，同時手放在腰帶附近。

   「終於找到你了。」一個全身紅的小號閃電俠兩手拿著大袋滿滿的糖果，衝著他笑。

    「沃利？」

    「祕密身分！夥計，祕密身分！」沃利哇哇大叫。

    「又沒人知道你是閃電小子。」羅賓鬆開手，聳聳肩「我正要傳給你我的位置。」

    「現在才想到？你反應也太慢了，我都傳了一整天的簡訊了！」沃利一邊走向他，一邊抱怨。

    羅賓只是無所謂地又聳肩，然後露出微笑。

    「我以為你會在中心城跟人巴著要糖果。」羅賓問。

    「夥計，沒你就不好玩了。」

    羅賓目不轉睛地看著沃利那兩袋的糖果。

    「…好吧，我是跟人巴著要糖果了，但是你看—」沃利開心的拿起他手中兩大袋的戰利品，表情亮得像是在像父母炫耀的孩子「怎麼樣？」

    「你死纏爛打的功力一流？」

    「小羅—」

    「你是萬聖節冠軍。」

    「這還差不多。」沃利滿意地點點頭。

    他們就坐在屋頂上，兩人摸著袋裡的糖果，一邊關注底下的動靜，一邊分享著沃利拿過來的糖果。沃利興奮地訴說他如何拿到糖果的故事，大多大同小異，不外乎就敲門，喊著“不給糖就搗蛋”，拿糖果閃人，可沃利講得津津有味，就好像每一個糖果都是黃金，而他這位冒險家是經歷了眾多驚險冒險才獲得似的。

    不過當沃利提到他制伏了一個打算搶劫的醉鬼時，羅賓忍不住笑出聲。那些罪犯一定做夢也沒想到會有英雄穿著他導師的制服參與這種孩子的活動，他幾乎能想像到當沃利穿著閃電俠制服，用他超級速度打倒罪犯時，那罪犯的表情。可惜他不在場—可惜他不能穿他的蝙蝠俠衣在場，那肯定會更精采。

    相較於沃利的故事，羅賓的就無趣多了，他最多只有那些沒拿到糖果而稍微搗蛋的青少年故事，或是偶爾一、兩個小小的犯罪，但哥譚的罪犯早該習慣這個城市的守衛者從不缺席每個夜晚，即便是節慶也一樣。

    「可惜你沒法過來，我們會是今晚最佳的萬聖節驚喜。」沃利嘴裡還塞滿糖果。

    「是啊。」

    袋子裡的糖果只剩下一半了，他們的巡邏也差不多要結束，他現在只需要聯絡蝙蝠俠，兩人會合後就能回蝙蝠俠洞穴。

    **_如果蝙蝠俠看到身穿閃電俠的沃利，那一定會很有趣。_** 羅賓不免想道。想想那個畫面，想想就夠了。

    「那麼…」沃利開口「等會你的監視結束了，能來我家嗎？我借了好多驚悚片跟恐怖片，還有一堆遊戲，我們能玩個通霄。」

    「一個晚上都無法忍受沒看到我？」羅賓調戲道。

    「小羅，承認那聽起來很誘人吧，再說了，你喜歡我，所以別說得你不想。」沃利咧嘴而笑。

    「自大狂。」羅賓笑道。

    沃利推了推羅賓的肩膀。

    「來嗎？」沃利問。

    「好。」

    沃利笑得更開心了。他們倆個一同站起來，把剩餘的糖果提起來，那重量變得很輕，所剩無幾，沃利口裡喃喃說著“該再去補充些能量”。

    羅賓按下通訊器，向蝙蝠俠發出訊息。

    「我們下一年應該要一起去要糖果。」沃利說「先說好，我預訂了你下一年的情人節跟萬聖節。」

    「嗯哼。」

    「我要扮狼人，你可以扮吸血鬼。」

    「沒創意。」

    「不然你想扮什麼？別告訴我是超人，我才不會背叛閃電俠！」

    「閃電小子與羅賓。」

    沃利愣了一下，看著羅賓，而他回以微笑，給予肯定，沃利意會過來，接著也露出微笑。

    「不錯，小羅，不錯，希望我穿得下你的制服。」

    「不用太擔心，我很確定我明年就會跟你差不多高了。」

    「想得美，小羅。」

    「我們等著看。」


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪克覺得自己死定了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝beta天使桃子

    **_這不太好。_** 羅賓想。 ** _糾正，這超級不好。_**

    沃利坐在他的面前，一臉受挫地咬著吸管在桌子上畫圈，在羅賓想到要嘲笑他的表情前，他更專注在別的事情上，比如說他們的監聽對象，但這並非是真正讓羅賓警覺大響的理由，畢竟馬力歐先生—沃利為他取的名字—正安穩地坐在前方不遠處，手中拿著報紙，看起來有好一陣子不會移動。

    真正讓羅賓全身神經緊繃的原因在於放在他連帽帽子裡的小型監聽器，不用懷疑，那就是布魯斯放在他衣服裡所謂“用來讓他知道任務狀況，隨時掌握”的監聽器，羅賓一直到沃利鬧著把冰塊扔進他的帽子裡，冰塊融化時，他才發現到它的存在。

    他無法拿捏他該為不信任而對布魯斯生氣，還是該為遲鈍而對自己生氣。他早該知道的，這可是蝙蝠俠，當然會在派任務給他們時，在他的搭檔身上裝監聽器。可能沃利身上也有。

    他得想個辦法告訴沃利他們正被監聽著—誰管蝙蝠俠會不會用這個詞，沒經過他同意就是監聽—同時不能讓布魯斯產生懷疑，如果他直接告訴沃利，布魯斯會為他多餘的行為而懷疑他是否想要掩蓋什麼，而羅賓確實有。

    布魯斯已經開始懷疑沃利知道羅賓的秘密身分，他不能再多走一步錯誤的戰略。都怪沃利，他真的不該在簡訊裡提到“有錢的孩子吃得飽”，害得迪克花了好大的心力來幫他開脫。好吧，部分要怪他沒發現問題，沒立刻刪了簡訊。

    警覺，一切都跟警覺有關。

    幸好沃利還沒做出會暴露他知道羅賓真實身分的行為，只要能繼續保持，幸運的話，或許他們能逃過一劫。他暫時不去想像布魯斯知道了會有什麼後果。

    「啊我想到了我們這禮拜能幹嘛了。」沃利把他的頭從桌面上抬起「你可以到我家，瞧瞧我最近買的遊戲機，迪—」

    「馬力歐先生移動了。」羅賓打斷他。 ** _是啊，幸運的話。_**

     沃利瞇起眼睛，向羅賓的後方看去。

     「沒有啊。」沃利臉上的困惑一覽無遺。

     「…我知道，我只是要提醒你專心。」羅賓響應他「我們可是在監視中，而你卻一直只想聊天。」

    「所以我們才該聊點日常的，才不會那麼可疑啊，你能想像兩個男人坐在一間咖啡廳乾瞪眼有多麼詭異嗎？迪—」

    「你應該趕快把你盤子裡的食物吃完。」羅賓再次打斷他「你已經吃了一個多小時，卻還剩一半以上。」

    「夥計，是你叫我跟你講話時不要說話，不然我早吃完了。」

    「那麼就別說話，趕快吃完。」羅賓說。希望沃利乖乖聽他的，給他點時間思考對策。

    **_想想，我要怎麼樣才能透漏訊息給沃利。_** 羅賓觀察著他的周遭，桌上除了沃利的一盤食物外，還有他的咖啡杯，左手附近有一罐胡椒粉、番茄醬、一迭紙巾。哼嗯，不覺得那些能派上用場。

     **_當你需要創意時，它在哪呢？_**

    「我有種你不想跟我聊天的感覺。」沃利不滿地說。

    「不，我沒有。」該死的沃利，總是無法控制。

    「那為什麼你一直打斷我？先是剛才你說吃飯時不要說話，等你吃完後又要我不要邊吃邊說話，現在還要不要顧說話不吃飯，你就這麼對好兄弟的嗎？」沃利抱著他的胸懷，表情不開心極了。

    「我沒有不想跟你聊天。」羅賓緩慢而清晰地說。

    「有，你就是—不然你現在提三個日常的話題，我們來聊。」

    **_為什麼他非得這樣？_** 羅賓在心底埋怨。

    喔等等，他有發話權，這意味著他擁有整個聊天的主導權，他可以先引導沃利到安全的話題，藉此買點時間。

    「好。」羅賓說「你想聊，我們就聊。」

    「我正在聽呢，夥計。」沃利挑戰地說，將他的食物推到了一旁。

    「記得你上個禮拜告訴我你跟巴里解決寒冰隊長的那一次嗎？他不是讓你一個人潛近了銀行救出人質，那個如何？」羅賓問。任務，把沃利倒回任務內，這是最安全的了「你可以大肆炫耀下你如何救出人質的。」

    「那一點都不日常，小羅。雖然我非常想要炫耀，但規則就是規則。」沃利攤開雙手「需要我幫嚴肅先生定義下“日常”的意思嗎？」

    「好吧好吧，讓我想想。」

    羅賓扶著他的額頭。他本來預期沃利因為興奮而忽略那點。嘖。

    「我還在等～」沃利唱著。看起來已經忘記了剛才的不悅。

    **_我應該直接告訴他，管他什麼會被發現。_** 羅賓看著他那副模樣想，充滿了報復性。 ** _看看他知道蝙蝠俠就在監聽我們，還會不會這麼得意。_**

    「那幾天前你跟梅根、阿提米斯去百貨公司呢？」退而其次，他選擇隊伍的成員。

    「我早跟你抱怨過了—絕對不要跟女人出去逛街，那根本是折磨！」沃利喊道「她們光是一件衣服就磨磨蹭蹭地弄了一個小時，同一家店出去了又逛了回去，更別提她們最後什麼也沒買！」

    「誰叫你要跟去的，我早警告你。」很好，情況很好。

    「我哪知道她們會這麼恐怖。」沃利說「而且，你從沒告訴我她們會需要花六個小時只為了無功而返。」

    「對有些人來說，逛街只是為了樂趣，不是為了買東西。別忘了你自己也常在遊戲店晃來晃去卻什麼也沒買。」

    「我那是沒有錢，我當然要選個最好的回家，我又不像你—」

    「我只是比你決斷多了，買東西不會像你這麼猶豫。」羅賓趕緊接過沃利的話，口中說得輕鬆，但他能感覺到心臟加快，猛烈跳動「你扭扭捏捏地不肯下決定，別怪到別人身上。」

    **_冷靜，冷靜，你是羅賓。_** 他告訴自己。 ** _蝙蝠俠訓練你怎麼處理突發狀況。保持冷靜。_**

    沃利疑惑地看著他。

    「為什麼你要—」沃利遲疑地開口。

    「不說這個了，要是阿提米斯知道我們在背後講她的壞話，她不會太開心的。」他知道這個聽起來有多牽強，別提醒他，他現在無法顧慮到這件事。

    羅賓朝沃利微微點頭，示意沃利“是的他確實在掩蓋跟他有關的事”，起碼給對方一個暗號，期望沃利能意識到他們的狀況有多麼危及。

    **_拜託，沃利，配合我就是了，不要再提到迪克了。_** 羅賓在腦中用全部的意志力告訴沃利。真希望他的腦波能傳到沃利那邊。

    沃利還是一臉茫然的樣子，但他起碼沒在開口問發生了什麼事。不幸中的大幸。

    現在，他必須想出一個沃利絕對不會把話題轉移到羅賓身上的話題，一件跟羅賓毫無關聯的事。

    「你的學校怎麼樣了？你們學校不是有棟樓在跟鏡像大師打鬥時被波及而摧毀嗎？你們修好了？」這個話題爛透了—但還是別提醒他，他真的沒辦法顧及這些了。

    「哈？學校？喔，對啊。」沃利說「聽說再兩個禮拜左右就能整修好。夥計，聽說新的大樓裡面會安裝像正義山裡面那種投影技術耶！」

    「那很好啊。」羅賓說。他暫時鬆了一口氣，看來沃利會為了新的設施而興奮一陣子。

    如他想像的，沃利開始大談闊論，羅賓偶爾禮貌性地點頭附和幾句，實際上腦內裝滿了思緒。有趣的是，這更像是迪克會做的事，而他正試圖要掩蓋住迪克。

    他手邊有沃利的薯條、沙拉，他只剩三分之一的咖啡，一罐胡椒粉與番茄醬、一迭紙巾。他重新檢查一次，對，就只有這些東西。這些東西要怎麼弄出訊號給沃利？用薯條排出“SOS”的字母？

    **_不。_** 羅賓立刻就否決了這個提案。他需要的是能完整表達他意思的方法，不然沃利一問起這是什麼意思，監聽器的另一頭就會知道他的意圖，然後他所有的辛苦就化為烏有了。遮遮掩掩可他直接告訴沃利有人在監聽他們還要可疑多了。

    要是布魯斯發現了…不，還不是現在，還沒絕望成那樣。

    「—感謝韋恩企業。」他聽見沃利這麼說。

    「什麼？」羅賓反射性地喊出聲。

    「韋恩企業，新大樓的贊助商就是它。我剛才正在說這個，你是不是又開啟了你的羅賓模式來敷衍我？」沃利瞇著眼睛。

    「當然沒有。」羅賓討好地露出笑容「我是個很好的聽眾。」

    「我不相信你。」沃利低沉地說，接著露出擔憂的表情「說真的，你到底怎麼了？從剛才開始就心神不寧的。」

    「沒事。」羅賓說。

    「我仍然不相信你。你剛才的眼神跟點頭是什麼意思？」沃利問。

    「我們的馬力歐先生怎麼樣了？」羅賓突兀地問。他就知道他不該隨隨便便行動，這毫無計畫可言。

    沃利些微斜著身體，看了看馬力歐先生的位置。

    「老樣子。」沃利說「嘿，他是不是還在看同一頁的報紙啊？」

    羅賓回過頭。沃利說的對，那傢伙還真的沒翻到下一頁。他記下這點，將頭轉了回來，只見沃利用一種觀察的眼神盯著他。

    **_該換個話題了。_** 沃利下一句話不是追問他怎麼了，就是繼續拿韋恩企業來開他玩笑，兩種都是羅賓死也不想發生的。

    老天，照這個套路下去，他一輩子都別想有更多腦力去思考別的事情。他忘記跟沃利在一起需要費他多大的精力。

    他已經講了兩個話題，再一個就好，然後他就要叫沃利閉嘴，沒錯，這是最好的方法，閉嘴，就什麼都不用管了。不用對策，不用應付，沒有威脅，沒有沃利，多好。

    「跟我說說火山爆發的理論。」羅賓說。他就不信這個也能扯到他。

    沃利挑高一邊的眉毛。

    「你想要知道火山爆發的理論？這就是你想到的？」他帶著不可置信的語氣說「你什麼時候對生態環境這麼有興趣了？」

    「你不是說那是科學嗎？所以…」

    沃利看著他良久，完全沒被說服。

    「迪—」他開口。

    「別說出那個名字！」羅賓著急地喊了出來。

    沃利驚訝地望著他，那句“為什麼”彷佛就懸在他的口中。

    「我是說—」羅賓輕咳了兩聲「我們在監視，最好換一個名字，要是馬力歐先生聽到了小羅，可能會聯想到羅賓？」

    **_什麼？我在說什麼鬼東西？_**

    「那我要叫你什麼？」沃利慢慢地問。

    好吧好吧，也許這行得通，既然他不能阻止沃利呼喚他，那他只需要換一個名字就好了。雖然這計畫聽起來毫無邏輯可言，但有計劃總比沒計畫好，看看他剛才的魯莽造成什麼後果了，也許能像沃利有時候的計畫一樣誤打誤撞。

    —幸運的話，這跟運氣也有關。

    「傑克？」羅賓隨口說了一個名字，反正他也不在意。

    「什麼？才不要，我才不要叫你傑克。」沃利否定他「我要叫你強尼。」

    「為什麼？」

    「因為強尼聽起來很蠢。」沃利興高采烈地說「而你現在真的很蠢。」

    「…你高興就好。」真的，只要沃利不提到他的名字，什麼都會很好。

    沃利沖著他露出滿滿得意的笑容。

    「所以，強尼，你可以告訴我你到底在幹嘛嗎？」沃利問。

    「我不是在跟你聊天嗎？這還是你要求的。」羅賓鎮定地說。天啊，來了一個蝙蝠俠，又來一個沃利。要對付蝙蝠俠已經夠難了，現在還多了個沃利。

    “我正在該死的試圖幫我們兩個解脫！”羅賓只想這麼大吼。

    要不是他夠瞭解沃利怕蝙蝠俠怕得要死，他幾乎都要以為沃利故意找他碴的，或是跟蝙蝠俠聯手來整他。

    他本來的策略是什麼？為什麼不乾脆直接打昏沃利自己去解決任務算了？

    「讓我們趕快結束這愚蠢的遊戲吧。火山爆發的理論？」羅賓說。

    沃利似乎掙扎著要聽從羅賓，還是要逼羅賓開口。最後點頭，但眼神透露出“我現在放你一馬，但你別想逃過這個”。

    **_你之後會感謝我的。_** 羅賓想，而沃利最好要感謝他，因為他已經在按奈住打昏沃利的衝動了。

    「火山爆發一共分三個階段—」沃利開始說。

    **_好，這可以多撐點時間。_** 羅賓再一次陷入沉思，回到他的思想世界裡。現在沃利是不打算跟他爭，但不代表這個話題結束後他不會。沃利還憋著沒死纏爛打，純粹是因為他先要求了羅賓三個話題。

    他該怎麼辦？他得儘快結束這“日常”的聊天，沃利就像是打定主意要說出他的名字，把他當成迪克而非羅賓。

    蝙蝠俠總是說計畫必須要精准而迅速，而羅賓已經浪費了太多時間去應付沃利，並且多次做出不經大腦思考的舉動。

    他的首要目標是告訴沃利蝙蝠俠正關照他們，次要目標則是讓沃利不要再對洩漏他知道羅賓的身分感興趣了。兩個目標都出來了，現在，他該怎麼辦？他需要手段。

    仍然想不出半點方法，羅賓焦躁地摩擦他的雙手。

    如果他們的監視目標行動了，那他就能暫時不需要再應對這些，只需要專注在任務上，沃利不能逼他一定要聊天，也沒時間懷疑他。

    羅賓利用鐵制湯匙的反射，觀察著馬力歐先生，對方仍然一屁股坐在原地，死賴著不動。

    **_快動啊，你這個長著愚蠢鬍子的懶胖子。_** 羅賓遷怒地想。 ** _你惹出來的麻煩，就得你解決！_**

    要不是馬力歐先生如此懶惰，只會待在咖啡廳吃他的蛋糕，看他的報紙，他根本不需要經歷這個！還有布魯斯，他竟然能厚無廉恥地監聽他的搭檔，信任這兩個字對他到底有沒有半點意義？

    **_不對，這沒半點幫助。_** 羅賓絕望地將臉埋在他的手裡。

    現在抱怨對他的處境沒任何幫助，他還是現實點吧。

    **_我的腰帶。_** 他忽然想到。他怎麼這麼蠢，忘了他還有什麼都有的多功能腰帶！他的腰帶裡有粉筆，他只要寫在桌面上就好了。

    羅賓興喜地把腰帶從他的袖口拿出來，正當他的手指接觸到按鈕前，腰帶從他的手中消失不見。

    「好，夠了，我已經多忍受了你五分鐘的默劇。」沃利手中拿著他的腰帶，滿臉不爽。

    「沃利，還我—」

    「不，你閉嘴，是你說要聽的，結果你從剛才到現在，根本沒在聽！你甚至連假裝都懶得裝，一下子拿湯匙，一下子玩你自己的手，不斷摸東摸西—」

    羅賓呻吟，搓揉著他的太陽穴，他覺得頭好痛，全身的神經都在拉著他的情緒，憤怒、疲憊、著急、焦躁、絕望全部融合在一起，還不斷放大。

    是誰說他還有運氣可言的？

    他人生最大的錯誤一定就是在一年前告訴了沃利他就是理查‧格雷森，才會搞到現在這狼狽的下場。如果他蝙蝠俠發明了時光機，他絕對要回到他十二歲那年，告訴他這決定有多麼愚蠢。

    沃利用力地在他眼前拍了一次手，把他忽然嚇得回到現實。

    「你瞧，你又在恍神了！抓到你了，當場抓到！」沃利喊道。

    「我沒在恍神，我在逃避。」羅賓自言自語。

    「什麼？」

    「沒什麼。」羅賓說，歎了口氣「沃利，把腰帶還我，我們還在任務中，我需要它。」

    「當需要行動時，我再還你，現在有我看著，它哪都不能去。」沃利固執地說「或者，你現在就告訴我你到底怎麼了。」

    「我說過沒事了…」羅賓疲勞地說。

    他的左手碰到了桌上的番茄醬，他靈機一動。番茄醬！他能用番茄醬當作墨水寫出來！

    羅賓伸出手，拿起了一旁的番茄醬與盤子，打算將番茄醬倒在盤子上。

    「強尼？」沃利狐疑地問。

    「等我一下。」羅賓舉起一隻手制止他。

    只要他把這該死的，浪費時間與人生的番茄醬倒進盤子裡就好。羅賓拍著羅茄醬的後端，但始終沒辦法倒出番茄醬

    也許他該搖一搖。

    羅賓用力地搖了幾下番茄醬，然後就聽見了沃利的呼叫。

    **_又怎麼了？_** 羅賓不耐煩地看向沃利。 ** _他就不能放過我—喔…_**

    沃利的身上滿是紅色的番茄醬汁，從他的紅色頭髮到他的臉上，再到他的上衣上都有。羅賓看了看他手中的番茄醬，呃，他忘了蓋上蓋子。

    沃利看起來快氣炸了。

    「對不起？」羅賓試探地說。

    沃利瞪著他。

    **_別做傻事，沃利，別做傻事。_**

    「理查‧格雷森—」他喊道「你到底在搞什麼！」

    羅賓一瞬間睜大眼睛，鬆開了手，番茄醬立刻墜落到地板。他的身體塌在椅子上，完全嚇傻了。 ** _完了，完了，一切都完了。_**

    沃利說出了他的全名，他說出了他的全名！全名！他要怎麼向布魯斯解釋這個？這根本不可能！

    蝙蝠俠會剝了他的皮—不等等，在他給迪克一個痛快前，他會先拿走羅賓，將他從小隊裡移除，禁止他再去打擊犯罪，把他關在家裡，直到他把所有的蝙蝠車清乾淨為止，然後再剝了他的皮。

    就算他還活著，布魯斯也會禁足他到三十五歲！

    就是這樣，完了，他死定了。

    「呃，迪克，你還好嗎？」

 

 

 

 

 

 

    蝙蝠洞裡，布魯斯與阿爾弗雷德正聽著剛才所發生的一切經過。

    『理查‧格雷森，你到底在搞什麼！』沃利的聲音從監聽器傳過來，聽起來怒不可言。

    布魯斯歎出一口氣，然而並不感覺到特別的憤怒。阿爾弗雷德優雅的將茶端到他的嘴。

    「聽起來沃利少爺確實知道了。」阿爾弗雷德說。

    布魯斯沒有回應那句話。

    「迪克完全失去了冷靜。」布魯斯說「他應該做得更好。」

    「當然，先生。」阿爾弗雷德說。

    布魯斯又重重地歎了一口氣，然後關掉了監聽器。他在鍵盤上按了幾下，把哥譚罪犯的檔案弄了出來。

    「您打算跟迪克少爺坦承您其實早就知道了嗎？」阿爾弗雷德問。

    布魯斯停下了手，沉思片刻。

    「不。」布魯斯說「他違背了我的命令，他得自己處理。」


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪克變成小孩了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝桃子跟咽炎beta

    「“你不能出去”是什麼意思？」迪克環著胸，不滿地詢問眼前的布魯斯。

    他的聲音聽起來十分稚幼，雖然十三歲稱不上什麼青少年，但他的音頻以一個十三歲孩子而言仍過分高亢，如果仔細看的話，他的體型也不屬於十三歲孩子，就像是縮水了一般，他的身高整整被砍了一半，體型也小了一號。

    這一切都要怪罪於謎語人，那個成天拿著低等程度謎語的白痴不知哪來的主意，決定把他一生的阻礙者蝙蝠俠變成小孩，認為這樣就沒人能阻止他—真是多麼天才的計畫。然而，讓他感到羞愧的是，他竟中招了。雖然他們還是逮到了謎語人，但卻沒有得到解藥，因此迪克過了三天，還是維持這副證明他大意的模樣。

    布魯斯沒往他這個方向看，只是繼續敲打鍵盤，巨大的電腦螢幕上滿是化學式與導致迪克變成孩子的分析報告，在他們回到蝙蝠洞後，他立刻讓迪克做了身體檢查，還有記憶檢查，確定除了體型外，沒有其它他需要擔心的。

    「我十三歲了，布魯斯，不是小孩了。」迪克繼續說，要是他就讓沉默持續下去，那他獲得的東西也只有沉默。

    「你的身體年齡只有六歲。」蝙蝠俠指出「你很清楚街上的情況有多麼險惡。」

    「你開我玩笑嗎？我五歲就跟獅子玩在一起，五歲開始學雜耍技能，九歲跟你在街上打擊犯罪，現在我十三歲了，我不能出門閒晃，就因為我的身體才六歲？」

    「你的體型六歲，代表這會讓你在對戰中失去優勢，你不能再用你十三歲時的作戰方式，而你也還未習慣用六歲的身體作戰。」

    「老天，布魯斯，我只是去看場電影，又不是去打拳擊賽。」

    忽然間，布魯斯停下了動作，微微轉向他，如果他沒看錯，他似乎在布魯斯的嘴角上看見一抹微笑。

    「你想要看的那場電影分級是PG-13。」布魯斯簡短地說，就好像這就能解釋一切。

    呃。

    迪克愣在原地。他還真沒想到那點。

    似乎是覺得問題解決了，布魯斯轉回去，重新投入在將迪克變回來的解藥上。

    「那…那…」即便迪克一向伶牙俐齒，他還是無法在第一時間找到能反駁布魯斯的話「那太不公平了，我才剛跨越那條線，現在就因為我的身體退回六歲，我就不能做我十三歲能做的事？」

    他發誓他能聽見布魯斯竊笑，就算他面無表情。

    「那起碼我能去租個影片回來吧？」

    布魯斯沒說話。

    「拜託，布魯斯，錄影帶點離莊園才不到十分鐘的距離，能發生什麼事？」

    「你可以把你買回來，卻一直堆在我書房的那疊影片看完。」布魯斯說。

    「我看完了，我只是認為你需要一點娛樂才放在那。」

    「我不看喜劇。」

    「所以我才說“你需要一點娛樂”。」迪克拉出笑容「現在，我也需要一點娛樂，我已經被困在莊園裡三天了，我快悶死了。」

    布魯斯安靜了會。

    「你能去幫阿爾弗雷德。」

    「你三天前，前天，昨天都這麼說。」迪克埋怨「我想要做一些不是在屋簷底下的事。」

    過了很久，布魯斯嘆氣。

    「十分鐘。」他說。

    「我來回一趟少說要二十分鐘。」

    「…二十分鐘。」

    「我想順路去買些糖回來，所以我想四十分鐘會更好。」

    「二十分鐘。」

    「但是—」

    「二十分鐘。」

    他就知道他沒那麼好運。

 

 

 

 

 

    **_或許我該聽布魯斯的話。_** 在迪克被六個小混混團團包住時，他不禁這麼想道。他才踏出家門不到五分鐘，就被人堵住。

    不對。或許他不該為了省時間而走進暗巷裡，而迪克決定把錯怪在布魯斯身上，要不是他只願意給迪克二十分鐘而非四十分鐘，他可能就不會走進這條巷子。

    「有什麼問題嗎？」迪克試著不惹上麻煩。

    「孩子，你身上的衣服很好嘛〜」其中一人不懷好意地微笑「看看我們，不覺得我們穿得有點糟嗎？」

    「是啊，孩子，介意讓我們也過上好日子嗎？」

    **_老天，布魯斯肯定很為他自己感到驕傲。_** 迪克想。

    有幾個人朝他慢慢逼近，迪克一邊觀察他們的動作，一邊冷靜地掃描四周，他身後的路有兩個人，眼前有四個人，他可以從後面那條路逃走，只有兩個人應該很好鑽過去，更何況他的體型這麼小，讓成功的機會上升了不少。

    或是…

    他評估著用這個身體打贏的機率有多高，他有點想挑戰布魯斯的想法，他的力道不可能擊倒人，但他可以利用巷子的地形，借力使力。

    正當他還在審酌時，一道風吹過他的身體，模糊的黃色身體快速地在他面前移動，眨眼功夫，所有的混混都昏迷在地，而正中央站著一個穿著黃色制服的男孩，閃電的標誌在他的胸前閃閃發光。

    閃電小子。沃利‧維斯特。他最好的朋友和最白癡的男友。

    「勒索小孩子，哈？你們還真是公平。」沃利諷刺地對地板上倒得東倒西歪的人說。

    接著，沃利走向迪克，露出和善的笑容。

    「沒事了，孩子。」沃利溫和地說，可他的眼底還是流露出自信的幼稚氣息「閃電小子已經把壞人通通打倒了！」

    迪克眨眼，他沒想到他需要面對沃利，他的心跳不自覺地加快。該死，沃利要是看出他是誰怎麼辦？

    他還沒告訴沃利發生在他身上的事，原因很簡單，要是沃利知道他變成六歲小孩，他百分之百會大肆嘲笑他，拿這件事當作一輩子的笑料，而迪克最不想要的，就是被成熟神經長年離家出走的沃利笑孩子氣。

    似乎是以為迪克被嚇到了，沃利蹲下來，讓他們視線在同一個高度。

    「嘿，沒事了。」沃利輕聲說「沒人會傷害你。」

    迪克不知道該怎麼應對，所以他只能點頭。

    「你叫什麼？」

    嗯…看起來老是稱自己是最了解情人的人，根本沒看出眼前的人就是他的情人，迪克真想笑對方。

    那麼，他該怎麼回答？

    迪克還在思考，沃利已經把這視為心有餘悸的表現，於是拿出一條巧克力，遞給迪克。

    「來，這給你，這可是我珍貴的零食。」沃利說，說得好像是什麼稀奇的事。每個人都知道那點，沃利。

    迪克看著那條巧克力，收下它。為什麼不呢？

    他開心地拆開外包裝，大口咬下，然後等待沃利用羨慕的眼光看著他—之類的，每次迪克在吃什麼，沃利就一直看著他，好像他自己手中的那個食物不夠吸引人似的。

    然而，沃利只是笑了笑。

    什麼？

    「你叫什麼名字？」沃利又問一次。

    「理—理德。」迪克隨口說了一個名字。

    「好的，理德，你住在哪裡？我送你回家。」沃利將迪克抱起來，手臂托在迪克的屁股底下「下次別再一個人跑到巷弄裡，你的父母應該告訴過你，哥譚的街道很危險，特別是陽光進不去的地方—那是我的情—呃，好友說的，上一次我不過是躲在巷子裡想嚇他，他就把我罵得淋漓盡致。」

    「還不是你白癡亂跑。」迪克小聲說，不滿地輕哼。

    「哼？你剛才說了什麼？」

    「我什麼也沒說。」迪克微笑。

    當他的面容是六歲時，那個笑容還挺管用的，起碼比他十三歲管用，沃利早就不相信他的笑容了，他總是說迪克的笑容代表要使壞的時候。

    沃利回以微笑。瞧。

    「你住哪裡？」沃利問。

    「我……」

    這又是一個難回答的問題，不用說，他不可能讓沃利帶他去韋恩莊園，他也不可能隨口說一個地點，以沃利的性格，他肯定會把迪克送到對方父母手中，確定他安全了，才離開。

    而布魯斯給的二十分鐘快到了，如果他不在那之前回到家，布魯斯就不會再讓他在回復前出門。

    沃利耐心地在等待他的答案。

    「我…但是我還不想回家，我想去別的地方…」迪克放軟語氣「我前幾天生病，好幾天沒有出門了。拜託？」

    「但我不能放你一個人在街上亂走，你可能會遇到壞人。」

    「那…你能跟我一起去嗎？我們可以一起去玩。」

    「嗯…」沃利的表情明顯猶豫「我—」

    「拜託—我只是不想再待在家裡，而且，如果我能跟閃電小子一起玩，我就可以跟我朋友炫耀我見過你！」

    沃利還是猶豫。

    「拜託。」迪克雙手合攏。

    好吧，他這樣有點超過了，他不久前才跟布魯斯說過他已經十三歲了，才不會作出六歲的孩子才會做的事。

    「好吧。」沃利點頭。

    不過這挺划算的，所以他想那沒什麼關係。

    「等我一下，我傳給簡訊給我情—好友。」沃利拿出手機「我幾分鐘前跟他說要去找他，我得先跟他說一下，不然他會痴痴地等我。」

    **_我才不會。_** 迪克忍住翻白眼的衝動。

    …等等，沃利要傳簡訊給他？

    該死！迪克立刻拿出手機設成靜音，幸好在他設定完後，他才收到沃利的訊息。他看了一下—“沒辦法過去了，可憐我的肚子吃不到小甜餅=’O”—他費了好大的功夫，才不露出微笑。

    注意到沃利的視線，迪克假裝他正要打電話，然後撥給布魯斯，反正他不管怎麼樣還是得知會布魯斯。

    「嗨，爸，」迪克在布魯斯接通後，馬上說道「猜猜我跟誰在一起，是閃電小子—！很酷吧？他說他願意陪我玩，所以我會晚點回家。」

    電話的另一頭沉默良久，接著是一陣嘆息。

    「確保他會把你送到“家”。」

    「當然。」

    他將電話掛掉，給了沃利這三天來最燦爛的笑容。

   

 

 

 

 

    「那麼你想去哪？」沃利問。

    在沃利的堅持下，他們來到中心城，雖然他沒有大聲說出來，但迪克的腦中已經可以響起他的男友用戲劇化的口吻跟動作說“你瘋了嗎？”，相信他，那一句話只是看起來單調而已，實際上沃利能把它變得豐富。

    而沃利已經換下了他的制服，穿著他最常穿的格子襯衫，內搭著深藍色的T恤，跟黑色貼身牛仔褲。迪克永遠想不清他的男友怎麼做到能這麼快信任一個剛認識的人，就算他是小孩子，也不代表他不會是什麼變成小孩子，來接近他的罪犯。

    「電影！」迪克興奮地說「我想看奪寶奇兵2。」

    「呃…你看得懂那部片嗎？我記得他有不少單字滿難的。」

    「我聽得懂，那又不難。」廢話。

    「好吧好吧。」沃利微笑「你讓我想起了我的好友，他老愛人小鬼大。」

    **_總比某個明明上了年紀卻還像個幼稚鬼一樣好。_** 迪克想。

    「讓我看看你能不能看…」沃利拿出手機查分級「喔，抱歉，孩子，他是PG-13的，就算你跟閃電小子在一起也不能有特權。我看看…玩具總動員如何？它是G級。」

    「我不想看那一部。」迪克悶悶地說。為什麼挑一部想看的電影這麼難？

    「是嗎？我還滿喜歡的。」沃利咧嘴而笑「我還是孩子時，我經常幻想我的玩具會動起來，我甚至用我的速度確認了好幾次。」

    「那它們有動嗎？」

    「沒有。」沃利惋嘆地說「不過也有可能是我不夠快，誰知道呢。好吧，我看看我們的人小鬼大男孩還有什麼選擇—木偶奇遇記？」

    迪克搖頭。

    「小鬼當家？」

    搖頭。

    「怪物公司？」

    搖頭。

    沃利又說了好幾個影片，但迪克都搖頭。沃利神奇地沒有逼他選一個，太神奇了，要是迪克遲遲不給答案，沒耐心的沃利早就連連催促他下定決心了，或是乾脆自己決定了，推著他進戲院了。

    「我知道了—獅子王！獅子王怎麼樣？」沃利興奮地喊出聲。

    如果他再說不要的話，他都覺得自己有點渾蛋了，所以他點頭。

    沃利帶著他去二輪電影院，迪克本來拿出錢包，打算為他們兩個付電影票錢，可在迪克來得及拿出錢包，沃利早早將票錢付掉，還在櫃檯前問迪克想要哪種口味的爆米花，連同把爆米花、可樂錢都付掉。

    當他們坐定位後，沃利把手中分量看起來比較多的那一包焦糖爆米花給了迪克。電影開始後的一個小時，迪克開始覺得有點冷，他真不該隨便套一件薄外套就出門，他肯定是在發抖，因為沃利脫下了外套，把它批在他身上。

    雖然迪克感覺有點受寵若驚，但他很樂意接受任何來自沃利的善意。哇，真沒想到六歲孩子的身分這麼好用，早知道他就更早一些去巧遇沃利了。

    看完電影後，他們去逛了百貨公司，沃利給迪克買了兩球冰淇淋，迪克藉這個機會吃了幾口沃利的冰淇淋，報復一下平常沃利偷吃他食物的帳，沃利也沒有阻止他。在迪克走的有點累時，沃利抱起他走，直到迪克看到有趣的東西，跳下沃利的懷裡跑過去。

    當人漸漸多起來時，迪克為了不讓自己被人潮沖走，牽起沃利的手，而對方也任由他牽，還讓他走在人比較少的那一側。在迪克半開玩笑地說想要被揹在肩膀上時，沃利一句話也沒說就把他揹起來，讓迪克嘿嘿嘿得在他頭頂上亂來。

    他發現他還滿享受沃利這麼照顧他，沃利不生氣，不胡鬧，不甩孩子氣，不嘲笑他，這大概是史上頭一遭，這讓迪克有點沉浸在這種溫柔裡，他幾乎不想變回十三歲的他了。

    迪克喝著柳橙汁，現在他們在一間美式餐廳休息，吃晚餐。他看著沃利在手機上按幾個鍵，今天他偶爾會這麼做，在他有些空檔時間時，他會拿出手機來，在螢幕上按來按去。

    **_沃利還敢說我是手機重症病患。_** 迪克想，他相當確定今天拿出手機最多次的是沃利，因為他根本沒拿出來過。

    然後，沃利把手機收了起來。

    「我去一下洗手間，」他說「你在這裡等我—別亂跑，我很快回來。」

    沃利叮嚀他後，就離開了。

    **_我該跟布魯斯聯絡一下。_** 迪克想。正好沃利不在，他不需要假裝了。

    他拿出手機，一按下解鎖鑑，立刻被簡訊的數量得嚇到，一共三十三封，全都是沃利傳給他的。

    他一封封打開它們。

_“忘了解釋，我剛才遇到了一個孩子，他說想要跟我一起去玩，這樣他就能去炫耀—你看看！就說我是全世界最酷的跟班英雄！附註：這孩子跟你長得有點像。”_

_“對了，這孩子還跟你一樣人小鬼大的，你是不是複製了一個你出來？”_

_“_ _正要去看獅子王。”_

_“我想起來了，我剛才查分級資料時（孩子一直想要看PG-13_ _的，我只好出手阻止），發現古墓奇兵要出新的電影，我們絕對要去看！”_

_“我跟那孩子在我們常去的百貨公司，我發現新的一間冰淇淋店，還滿好吃的，我們下次一起來。”_

_“說見會讓你羨慕死的事，我看見蝙蝠俠的巨大扮偶裝，好多孩子圍繞在他身邊，然後他被電線扮了一跤，害我都不知道該驚恐得要命，還是好笑得要命。你覺得呢？”_

_“為什麼現在給小孩的玩具都這麼貴？我剛才拿起閃電俠的樂高，要二十三美元，貴死了！”_

_“我重新思考了下我之前說這孩子像你的話，我決定收回這句話，他根本一點都不像你！他都沒有嘲諷我！附註：說起來因為他長得像你，好像你的縮小版，可沒聽到你的嘲諷還真有點可怕。”_

_“在我們最愛去的美式餐廳，還是很美味。”_

    從沃利與六歲的他相遇開始，到剛才為止，沃利不斷傳簡訊給他，試圖要把他遭遇的快樂分享給迪克。

    最新的一封信是這麼寫的：

    _“一整天沒有你的消息。迪克，想你。”_

    迪克放下手機。

    現在，他不確定他該忌妒六歲的他，還是十三歲的他。

 

 

 

 

 

 

    一個星期過後，迪克終於回復到十三歲的模樣。

    沒有多加耽誤，他立刻抵達沃利的家，他從窗戶進入位在二樓的沃利房間，坐在窗口，等待沃利回來。

    終於，他聽見了開門聲，看見沃利那一頭耀眼的紅髮。

    「迪克？」沃利一看見他，像是不敢置信眼前的人真的是迪克。

    迪克微笑，跳下窗口，走向沃利。

    「迪克，你—」

    迪克親吻沃利。

    「我也想你，沃利。」迪克說。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沃利擁有一隻難搞的貓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 慣例感謝桃子的咽炎的beta

    「拜託，迪克，從我的筆電上下去—」沃利崩潰地對著好端端地睡在他筆電的貓喊道「我明天就要交報告了，你想害我被教授當掉嗎？」

    迪克—那隻驕傲得要命，自我得要死的藍眼黑貓—微微將眼睛睜開後，又一臉淡然地閉上眼睛，好似他的睡眠只是受到無謂的干擾。

    「我被當掉對你有什麼好處？嗯？才不—！要是我被當掉，我心情就會不好，我心情不好，就不會想買高級的貓糧給你，這樣對你有比較好嗎？」沃利對著一隻貓碎碎念了起來。

    迪克這次睜開眼，安靜地凝視著沃利。

    「不不，別以為你用這種眼神我就會屈服你—你根本不需要我的筆電，我才是真正需要的人！你只是想要妨礙我而已！」

    迪克輕聲“喵”了一聲，聲音聽起來十分愉悅，彷彿牠是如此開心能夠讓自己的主人崩潰。

    **_看我怎麼對付你—！_** 沃利心想。就要伸手從迪克的身體抓起他。

    迪克立刻發出不滿地呼嚕聲，並且伸出爪子，死死地抓著筆電，沃利一看他筆電的蓋子被刮出刮痕，馬上放開，迪克的肚子又回到了筆電上。

    「不—不，不，不—！我的筆電！」沃利心疼地哀嚎「你為什麼要這麼做？她哪裡惹到你了？」

    「喵。」

    「不，這是我的筆電！不管你喵了幾次，這都是我的筆電，不是你的暖氣爐！」

    「喵！」

    「我給你買了暖氣爐！你還硬是要藍色的！你知道藍色有多難找嗎？」

    「喵—！」

    「不，那是花我的錢！我的錢！你覺得你塞給我的魚很值錢嗎？你還不如抓個鯊魚回來。」

    沃利停頓。

    「不，等等，鯊魚不好，迪克，你絕對不要接近它們，我只是開玩笑的。」他慎重地警告，他家的貓常常會跑去做些很有挑戰性的事，都是些沃利想也想不透一隻貓怎麼會去做的事，偶爾，迪克會帶著傷回來，所以沃利很確信自己不該再鼓勵他家的貓做貓不該做的事。

    果不其然，他在迪克的眼底看見了像是獵人的敏銳目光，充滿挑戰性，以及挑釁。

    「迪克，不。」沃利的口氣中充滿著警戒。

    迪克舔了舔自己的爪子。

    **_喔，天啊，我怎麼把自己弄到這個地步的？_** 沃利扶住自己的額頭。

    「…好吧好吧，我們做個交易，如果你不去惹鯊魚，這台筆電就給你當暖氣爐，這樣總可以了吧？」

    迪克注視著他，好似在思考這份交易公不公平。老天啊，怎麼樣都聽起來沃利才是吃虧的那一個，為什麼迪克總能表現得像是他在退讓？

    最終，迪克將他的肚子掀過來，雙手在空中甩了甩，要沃利跟他玩。

    沃利嘆氣。

    他，沃利‧維斯特，一個在斯坦福大學上學，有著天才的科學腦袋的人，完完全全贏不了一隻貓。

    他一手拿著逗貓棒，逗迪克玩，一邊拿起手機，開始找救兵。

    電話的另一頭接通了。

    「沃利，怎麼了？」他聽見了熟悉的聲音，他從沒像現在這麼感激對方這麼快就接起來。

    「格雷森，我能跟你借筆電嗎？對，迪克又佔據我的筆電了。順帶一提，他又成功地做了一筆交易。」


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沃利與迪克的感情非常好

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝桃子與咽炎幫我beta這麼智障的東西XD

    迪克和沃利的感情非常好。

    這是當然的，對於這兩人來說，對方都是可以相互信任的人，他們從小就認識，或許是他們在進入英雄生活後，第一個交心的朋友。他們一相見便合拍，南轅北轍地胡扯，豪不掩飾對彼此的熱情，也豪不在意身體上的接觸。

    ─或許太好了。

    他們宣稱彼此是最好的朋友，如兄弟般的好夥計，似乎沒有任何事能夠阻止他們展現深厚友誼，隨時隨地，不顧他人觀感，只要有機會，他們就會聚在一起，唯一困擾他們的，反而是無法隨心所欲。

    這不是任何人的結論，是迪克與沃利的論點，他們口上這麼說好幾次了，好像深怕別人忘記似的。比如，在每一次外出時，他們堅持要跟對方一組，他們會說：『不，我才不跟我的好兄弟分開！』，或是好幾次看見他們從對方的房間出來，一被人撞見就會先聲奪人地說：『什麼？我們可是最好的朋友，一起睡有什麼！』等等說不清的事蹟。不得不說這有點惱人，特別是他們那副“我們是這世上最好的兄弟，你們別忌妒我們”嘴臉。

    然而，他們不是情侶─起碼這是他們兩個說的。

    所以，真的不能怪有人想挑戰這兩個人的底線，想知道他們到底能好到哪種程度。

    好吧，有人指的是迪克與沃利的隊友，阿提米斯、梅根…不知道誰先提起來的，又是誰開始揣測，而誰又計畫了這場國王遊戲的，重點在於，所有小隊的隊員都參了一腳。

    於是，在某一次沒有任務的日子，梅根按照計畫提議了玩國王遊戲，不用多餘的動作，那兩個心智年齡跟七歲小孩沒什麼兩樣的人立刻跟著瞎起鬨，還拉著所有隊友一起玩。

    要找出想要陷害的人抽到的號碼並不難，只需要兩個條件：一是擁有一個心靈連結的隊友，讓彼此能夠溝通；二是所有人合作，就能知道彼此號碼，剩下不知名的號碼就是他們要找的數字。

    很剛好，小隊們都達到這兩個條件，所以輸家豪不意外總是迪克與沃利，而國王是風水輪流轉，但那無所謂，只要能確保輸家是誰就行了，唯一的目標就只剩下找到能讓這兩人。

    第一個當上國王的是梅跟，她決定採取溫和的做法，僅僅是要求兩人牽手，聽起來有點溫馴對嗎？你是該這麼覺得，因為那兩個人豪不猶豫地牽手，並且十指交扣，還笑嘻嘻的，十足的失敗。但話說回來了，這兩個人平常也經常會牽手，所以就這方面來講，是梅根的錯，她的選擇不夠好。

    第二個當上國王的是卡爾德，他在經過長久的沉思後，請求他們擁抱彼此，結果是他們保持著牽手的姿勢，抱住對方，牢固，緊實，良久，好像分開會要他們命似的，要不是卡爾德輕咳兩聲，說你們“你們可以放開了”，他們很有可能抱個整晚。

    接下來，小隊一一給予了其它指令，比如坐大腿，兩人蹭鼻頭，拍屁股，咬脖子等等，迪克和沃利都能完滿做到，而且每一次都會更加的得寸進尺，在坐上大腿時緊黏著對方，並且盡可能延長接觸彼此的時間，好幾次都在隊友尷尬得看不過去後，他們才心不干情不願地結束。

    令人惱火的是，他們總是細聲細語地咬耳朵，無視他人存在，活像是他們的世界中只有彼此，眼中只看到對方，其他人都只是一部電影裡的路人。

    阿提米斯決定放手一搏，這裡只有她有勇氣跨過界線。

    「親一個。」她說。

    「還不簡單。」沃利大笑。

    他絲毫沒有猶豫，立刻就在迪克的臉頰上親了一下，還故意在離開時舔了一下。

    而迪克只是跟著笑。

    兩個小瘋子。

    「我是指嘴對嘴。」阿提米斯瞇著雙眼，展露出她是認真的

    這讓兩人的笑忽然停下，僵住了，看起來十分震驚。

    阿提米斯露出勝利的表情。

    「要放棄嗎？」她問。

    兩人沒有回答，互看了對方一眼。

    「看來你們感情也不是那麼好。」她笑道。

    「誰說的！」沃利反射性地回擊，任何一個質疑他跟迪克感情的人，都該遭受他的反擊。

    「那麼，你們是打算親，還是不親？」她嘴角殘留著笑，彷彿她確定他們不敢。

    沃利皺了眉，看向迪克。

    「迪克，我們是最好的朋友，對吧？」雖然他試著用輕鬆的口吻帶過，但他藏不住言語中的小心翼翼。

    迪克什麼也不說，抓住沃利的衣領，親上沃利的唇，過了三秒鐘後才放開。

    「我們當然是。」迪克微笑，接著掃視阿提米斯「可惜，你們破壞不了我們的友誼。」

    到了這裡，你或許猜得到結局了，這是迪克與沃利友情絕對的勝利。

    「最好的兄弟！」沃利大喊，他坐在迪克的大腿上，手環住迪克的脖子，鈎肩搭背的。

    「沒錯！最好的朋友！」迪克臉上泛著光。

    此時此刻，小隊裡已經沒有人想再挑戰了，或者說，已經沒人想再看下去了，老天，殺了他們都還仁慈了些。

    該是最後的收尾了。

    「天啊，幸虧你們都還沒愛上誰，不然那個人會是全天下最悲慘的人。」阿提米斯疲憊地說。

    迪克與沃利沒有反駁她，反而是陷入異常的沉默。

    「等等，你們有？你們都有喜歡的人？」

    仍然是一陣沉默。

    「誰？」

    迪克與沃利都別開了視線，死不肯開口，在小隊們幾輪的死死追問底下，好不容易敲出一句話。

    「地球的某個人。」迪克說。

    「反正不是你們！」沃利氣呼呼地說。

    然後，這兩人就不願再透漏了，不論花了多少時間，他們守口就是守口。

    他們的手始終沒鬆開。

   

 

 

 

    

 

    「夥計，你喜歡的人是誰？我怎麼從來沒聽你說過？」

    「你也沒告訴過我你有喜歡的人，我以為你一有喜歡的人就會立刻抓著我不放，絕口不離那個人。」

    「那不重要─你喜歡的人是誰？是我認識的嗎？」

    「你先告訴我你的對象是誰，是你很久以前一直提過的那個坐在你旁邊的女孩？」

    「當然不是！我會提到她是因為你─呃啊不要轉移話題，你到底喜歡誰？是不是之前約你出去的那個女孩？」

    「不是─為什麼你會這麼想？我只有提過那一次而已，之後我都沒再講過她了。」

    「因為她有一頭紅髮，而你對紅髮有異常的著迷！」

    「好吧，我的確是，但我沒有喜歡她。」

    「所以確實是個紅髮的對不對！」

    「我才不告訴你，如果你不先告訴我你的對象，我就不說。」

    「我會說的，只要你先說！」

    「不，你先說！」

    「你先！」

    「你先！」


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪克想抓住皮卡丘，然而事與願違

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝beta大天使桃子與咽炎

    「今天巴里叔叔到我家，說改天會帶我去看棒球！」沃利興告彩烈地說道「你能相信嗎？他竟然拿得到冠軍賽的票─真不塊是巴里叔，我就知道他不會讓我失望！」

    迪克並沒有被沃利高昂的情緒所感染，事實上，他正愁眉苦臉地啜飲著他的咖啡─老天，真是個咖啡毒癮者。

    「我不是故意要落下你的，夥計。」以為對方是因為沒辦法跟著去而難過，沃利慌張地解釋「但是我記得你之前就說過你對棒球並不感興趣，所以我沒跟巴里叔說你也要去應該沒有錯....對吧？」

    迪克沒有回應他，只是一臉垂頭喪氣地繼續喝咖啡，就好像他完全不在乎沃利說了什麼。

    「拜託，別這樣，迪克，別給我那種臉，我又不是故意的，你早點跟我說你其實很想去，我就會拜託巴里叔幫你拿票了。」

    還是沒有回應，現在的迪克拿出手機，悶悶不樂地滑動手指，點擊螢幕。

    好的，完全無視他，這算是迪克難過指數的第幾級？

    沃利絞盡腦汁想要讓迪克理他，他可不喜歡好兄弟把他當作空氣，而且，他也不怎麼喜歡看見迪克難過。

    他說起了在校園發生的趣事，甚至把他想要當成秘密的糗事都說出來了，但是他所得到的回應還是千百一律的─沉默、沮喪。

    「好吧好吧，你贏了，迪克。」沃利痛心地下了決定「如果你真的那麼想去，我把我那張票給你─但是你要幫我要到簽名─」

    忽然間，迪克的雙眼一亮，沃利以為是他的方法奏效了，然而迪克不過是將身體向前傾，所有的集中力都放到了自己的手機上，滑動食指，做出拋出什麼的手勢。

    「……夥計，你該不會是在玩寶可夢吧？」

    不用等迪克回答，沃利自己來到迪克身後，果然在迪克的螢幕上看到了一隻寶可夢，是一隻黃色的─這叫什麼？皮卡溜？他記不是很清楚，他沒什麼在玩。

    他的學校很多孩子都下載了這款遊戲，每個人一到下課─甚至上課時─就在抓寶可夢，沃利本來也有下載，你知道，跟跟流行，但沒多久他用他的超級速度孵蛋時，被系統認定是用作弊方法，從此帳號被鎖後，他就再也沒去碰了─說真的，這間公司要是不讓人用超能力玩的話，應該要寫在警語上的！

    不過他沒料到迪克也沉迷在這款遊戲上，他以為像迪克這種看推理小說興趣比娛樂片還要大的人不會對寶可夢有興趣。

    皮卡溜幾次逃出球，最終螢幕上皮卡溜化作一陣煙霧，消失不見。

    「喔...他又溜了！」迪克的沮喪一覽無遺「我真不敢相信他又跑掉了，我都已經放了幾個果實給他，他為什麼溜得速度這麼快？」

    迪克的身體滑下椅背，看起來更加沮喪了。

    「等等，迪克，你剛才把我當作空氣的理由就是因為這隻黃色生物？」

    「他不是黃色生物，他是皮卡丘！」迪克大喊「我已經花了好幾個星期抓他，卻連一隻都抓不到！哥譚就只有大蝠怪而已！」

    像是要強調這有多嚴重似的，迪克又說了喊了一次“好幾個星期！”，並且開始訴說他失敗的遭遇。

    沃利被他忽然激動的情緒嚇到，一時間說不出話來。

    「每一次遇到皮卡丘，他總是很快就溜走，」迪克嚼起嘴「不管我怎麼努力，都抓不到他，他就是不肯被抓住。」

    「夥計…這只是一個…」

    遊戲。他想這麼說，但他沒說下去，因為迪克的模樣實在太快可憐，雖然他搞不懂這只皮卡丘到底有什麼魅力讓迪克這麼想要他，但如果他的好兄弟想要，那沃利也希望他能獲得。

    接下來的好幾天，沃利主動去找迪克，戴著他各個皮卡丘出沒最多的地點，但結果總是令人失望的，就像迪克說的，皮卡丘總是很快就溜走，所以過了兩個禮拜，他們還是沒有收穫，而迪克其他的寶可夢都塊集滿了，皮卡丘還是不見蹤影─不是他要說，但這個皮卡丘真是史上最機車的寶可夢。

    迪克的情緒一天比一天低落，見好兄弟如此難過，沃利也不好受，他得想想個好方法來讓迪克開心。

 

 

 

 

 

    迪克收起手機，將注意力放在書本上，試著不要拿出手機。蝙蝠俠對於他過度沉迷手機遊戲非常不開心，特別是有次迪克差點因為抓寶而讓其中一個罪犯逃了─當然這沒有發生，他強調。

    他該想辦法戒掉這款遊戲─不，是想辦法不再去想要抓皮卡丘。他其實不是真的很沉迷這款遊戲，寶可夢確實很有意思，但不至於讓他沉迷到忘我，他只是真的很想要皮卡丘而已。

    只要抓到皮卡丘，他就會徹底讓這款遊戲打入冷宮─只要一隻就好，他只要求這麼一隻，這樣的要求會很過分嗎？

    迪克又翻了一頁書，實際上上一頁的內容他完全沒讀進腦袋裡，他滿腦子都是不要拿出手機的意志。

    「迪克─」他聽見了沃利的聲音，不意外，最近沃利總是來找他。

    他抬頭，準備告訴沃利他要放棄抓皮卡丘了，但眼前的景象讓他瞪大了雙眼。

    沃利穿著一身黃色的玩偶服，頭上還有兩個長長的耳朵，那是一隻皮卡丘。

    「沃利，你…」

    「你看，迪克，這樣一來，你就要一隻皮卡丘了，而且還是獨一無二的實體皮卡丘！」沃利得意洋洋地說。

    迪克呆愣地摸著玩偶的耳朵，眨了好幾次眼。在他回神過來後，他陷入了瘋狂的大笑。

    「嘿，嘿─不准笑，我是為了你才穿了這套蠢衣服的！還忍受了那些奇怪的眼光─不要笑！」

    「我不是在嘲笑你─哈，哈哈─我是…」迪克笑著喘息，好不容易才緩和過來「我那是開心的笑聲。你真的是全世界最棒的兄弟了。」

    「我當然是，你到現在才知道嗎？」沃利不服氣地說。

    **_他們真的很像。_** 迪克想。

    「所以…這是我專屬的皮卡丘？」

    「沒錯！」

    迪克勾出了微笑，這次他的笑容多了溫暖與喜悅。沃利總是能在一瞬間讓他笑出來，他就是有那種神奇的能力。

    「謝了，沃利。」

 

 

 

 

    「說起來，為什麼你這麼想要皮卡丘？」沃利在某一天問起了迪克。

    「因為他跟你很像啊。」這是迪克的回答。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 調香師AU，迪克遇見了一個香味特殊的男人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝beta天使桃子與咽炎

    鴛鴦花。葡萄柚。茉莉。迪克一一辨認。

    他愛法國，這裡充滿著香味，所到之處，各式各樣的香水味就這樣豪不掩於的殘留在空中。

    他試著在腦海中為每一個香味勾勒出一個故事，每個味道都有它的故事，有時候迪克能從味道推論出使用香水的人的故事─笨拙的人將香水灑落一身，散發出的濃厚香味；嚴謹的人會制式地將香水留在耳後、手腕，那些標準的正確位置；自視甚高的人會將香水按壓在顯耀的位置，用味道張揚他的存在。

    他喜歡香水，因為香水無法隱瞞，更無法欺騙。

    他是調香師，一個世人經常忽略的人。

   迪克持續品味這些香味。至今為止，他品嘗過的味道上千百種，他都深深地記在腦海裡，為他的客人提供最適合他們的香味。即便他在調香師已經相當出名，但他從未鬆懈，仍然不斷尋找、開發新的味道。

    記得這點，有些人喜歡守舊，而有些人喜歡創新。他的工作必須符客人所需，要做到這點，他必須不斷更新他的資料庫。

    不過他這麼做也不完全是為了客人。他喜歡香水。每當發現到新的味道時，他總能興奮得像個孩子，甚至能為此廢寢忘食研究他的組合。

    **_雖然最近這麼做的機會越來越少了。_** 他遺憾地想。隨著他對味道的認知越廣，新的味道就越難被發掘。並且，現在的人不再相信自然的味道了，他們身上總是傳來化學加工的味道，那對嗅覺敏銳的他來說，簡直就像是在白紙上畫上巨大圓圈一樣明顯。那總讓他難過。

    就像現在如此，他所聞到的三分之一香水味，都是化學味，而這已經算好的了，法國對於品味的堅持，是自然最後的堡壘。

    他歎了口氣，站起來，決定換個地方。他還沒找到晚上居住的地方，他原本預定的飯店忽然罷工，而在旅遊旺季，沒有任何一間飯店、旅館有空位。

    他往市集走去，嗅到水果香、花香，夾帶著些許的生鮮味。他不討厭那些味道，那些是真實的味道。

    接著，一種甜膩的味道飄散過來。他立刻回神過來。

    這是什麼？

    聞起來帶著麵粉味，還有一點水果香，還有糖果味─不不，不是糖果，那個味道更真實，不是那種用化工、色素混出來的果香，還有別的。

    那是什麼？

    他被那個味道所吸引，跟隨著香味，尋找他的源頭。

    他感到興奮。這是自上一次他到埃及過後，他又發掘到新的口味，而那一次是一年多前。

    味道是從那棟白色房子的傳出來的。迪克不是個會偷窺他人隱私的人，相反的，他一向尊重那些秘密，即便他知道，但他從不戳破。然而，他的好奇使他忘記了他的原則，他推開了白色門欄。

    他向濃厚的香味走去，到了後院，他看見一個紅發男子，背對著他，坐在一個木桌前，木桌上滿是食物，蛋糕、麵包、水果、果醬。

    紅發男子哼著歌，晃動著手中的盤子與叉子。

    「啊哈，我就知道該用蘋果，我真是個天才！」紅發男子快樂地唱著。

    迪克邁出他的腳步，不小心絆倒了一旁堆疊的盆栽，發出了巨大的聲響。

    紅發男子因聲音而轉過來，他的手中端著一個大蛋糕，另一隻拿著叉子的手懸在半空中，兩側嘴角還留著奶油跟果醬。

    紅發男子微微挑起眉，而迪克感到困窘。

    該死，他什麼都沒想就行動了，就這麼跑到了陌生人的家裡。

    「我是……」

    「這些食物都是我的！」男子的雙手環住木桌，像是在守衛他的寶藏「我做了好久！你不可以將我的心血毀於一旦！起碼要讓我先吃一口！」

    「呃，我不是…」

    「我一大早起來，就為了要把這一桌通通完成，你能想像我在小鳥鳴叫前，太陽升起前就從溫暖的床爬起來嗎？那超—級痛苦，根本不是人過的生活！但我能怎麼辦？我非得起床，勤勞的人才能笑到最後，而且我再不決定我該做什麼，我連獎盃的星星都摸不到。老天，我到現在還感受得到冷風吹在我臉上的感覺—」

    男子彷佛已經陷入了自己的世界，開始劈哩啪啦地講一堆他有多辛苦，天氣有多冷的話。如果他真的把迪克當作盜賊的話，那他真是毫無戒備。

    然後，他忽然抬起頭看向迪克，讓迪克嚇了一跳。

    「慢著，你是因為沒錢，在街頭流浪了好幾天，又餓了好幾天，聞到味道才過來的吧？這樣的話，這一盤的麵包可以給你。」他快速地拿起桌上的一盤麵包，遞到迪克面前。

    「我…」

    「我保證很好吃！我親手自己做的，世界第一美味，你絕對找不到第二個味道一樣的！如果你有心目中最美味的第一名，那你肯定沒吃過我做的！」

    迪克眨了好幾次眼，一時堅不知道做何反應。紅發男子顯然沒注意到任何事，臉上的笑容依舊掛在他臉上，並且將麵包推得更近。

    他傻愣地接下麵包，喃喃說出“謝謝”。

    紅發男子的笑容更大了。

    「別客氣，夥計。」

    迪克盯著麵包幾秒，終於在下一秒找回自己的頭緒。

    他為了追尋那特別的香味而來，然後遇上了這個紅發男子，他給了他麵包，因為他覺得他是來偷食物的。

     他看起來像是遊民嗎？

     不，現在不是想這個的時候，他得趕快將誤會解釋清楚。

    「我不是小偷。」迪克說「我也不是因為肚子太餓所以找到這裡。」

    「你知道，如果你需要一點空間，只要告訴我就好，我不會多加評論的。」

     迪克花了一段時間才意識到對方是在暗示他，為了自尊所以不想接受麵包，他仍然把迪克當作小偷。

    「我真的不是！」

    紅發男子坐回椅子，無所謂地拿起蛋糕。

    「好吧，那你沒事跑到我家幹嘛？我家失火了？還是幽浮飄到我家上頭？」

    「我聞到一股香味…」想到自己的目標，他望向桌上的食物，試著要找出那股味道的來源。

    香味很近，就在—他的視線來到了男子上。

    —這裡。這股帶著甜味又膩的味道來自這個紅發男子。

    「你用的香水是什麼？」迪克問。

    男子的身體忽然僵住，並且用一種古怪的眼神看著迪克。

    「夥計，麵包是一回事，但身體是一回事，我最多只能給你麵包了。」他嚴肅地說。

    「不，不是！」迪克難得慌張了起來。天啊，他第一次遇到腦回路這麼彎的人「我是調香師！」

    他展出他的工具箱給對方看，證明自己沒說謊。

    「我在市集時聞到一種我從來沒聞過的香味，我想知道那是什麼，所以追隨著那個味道來到這裡。」

    「什麼是調香師？」男子好奇地問。

    「調香師可以說是香水的創造者，負責設計、調配出香水，根據每個人不同的體味、身形、服飾、天氣，或者要去的場合為他們做出不同的香水。」

     男子一臉茫然。

     「簡單來說，就是為人調配香水的人。」

     「喔—懂了，為什麼你一開始不這麼說？」

    紅發男子對於香水輕浮的態度讓迪克升起不滿，不懂香水的人就是這樣，以為那只是一項可有可無、輕鬆的工作。

    那不只是香水而已！

    他把他的工具箱放到桌上，再次將箱子展開，箱子是三層式的，上面放滿一些已經制好的香水，以及一些原料與配方。

    他將底下的原料、玻璃皿、滴管、玻璃棒拿出來，熟練而快速地做出最大眾的香水。

    「能借我手嗎？」迪克有禮貌地問，通常他用這個態度，沒人會拒絕他。

    紅發男子微微瞇起眼睛，懷疑地上下打量他。

    「…我不會咬你，更不會親你的。」

    「夥計，你會讀心術嗎？」男子驚奇地說，接著將手放到迪克的手上。

    「不會。」迪克忍住翻白眼的衝動。

    他拉高他們的手，正要把香水塗抹到紅發男子的脈搏處時，他停了下來。

    **_把那個味道遮掉太可惜了。_** 迪克想。

    他放下男子的手，後者的頭困惑地歪了一邊。他沒解釋，只是轉而將香水抹了一點到自己的脈搏，輕輕按壓。

    清爽帶甜淡淡的香味立刻撲鼻而來。他將手伸向紅發男子，示意男子聞聞看。

    紅發男子微微靠近。

    「有香味，薄荷？」他說，微微皺了眉「好像有點甜味？」

    「我加了一點香蜂草，薄荷的味道太重，無法單獨使用，所以我用香蜂草淡化它的刺激。」

    紅發男子眼睛一亮，興奮了起來。

    「我懂了，這就跟料理一樣嘛，用不同的食材，經過廚師的巧手，最終創造出驚人的美食。」

    「你可以這麼說。」迪克淺笑。

    「那麼…跑到我家，是因為聞到特別的味道，是因為食物嗎？」沃利說「我打賭是這個拼盤，我用了很多野生的桑果做成醬。」

    「不是。」迪克搖頭。

    「那是這個嗎？蒙布朗。這上面的糖粉是我自己做的，不是市面上買的那種加工濟，是更天然的—」

    「也不是。」他趕在對方繼續說下去時補充「是你。」

    「…什麼？」

    他些微靠近紅發男子，吸口氣。

    「對，是你，你有擦香水的習慣嗎？」

    「我一次都沒擦過—呃，只有一次，但是我不想提。」

    「你身上有一股很甜膩的味道，雖然很淡，但是…我不知道怎麼形容，似乎有點像果糖，但沒那麼人工…我沒聞過這種味道。」

    紅發男子抬起手，嗅了嗅自已。

    「我的味道很正常啊。廚師都這是這種味道吧，畢竟我們常常跟食材為伍。」

    「你是廚師？」

    「更精確的說法是甜點師，不過也沒人分得清差別就是。」他打抱不平地說，迪克懂他的感受。

    「你真的沒用香水？」迪克重複問了一次。

    「沒，我不喜歡身上散發出太重的味道。」

    「有一些香水沒那麼重，你想要的話，我可以幫你調配一個。」

    「呃，不用了，謝謝，我喜歡我現在這樣，而且你說我身上的味道很好，我覺得那夠好了。」他帶著莫名的驕傲說。

    **_的確是。_** 迪克想。

    這個男人沒擦香水，也完全不清楚自己味道的原因，他該怎麼知道如何調出這個味道的香水呢？

    他看向桌上的一盤盤甜點。紅發男子是名甜點師，或許這就是原因，如果他能夠研究出男子平常是用什麼材料做出甜點，也許他就能夠找出配方。

    「我能住在這嗎？」迪克在管住自己的嘴巴前就說出口「如果你不介意的話—我會付房租的。」

    「為什麼？你不回自己的家嗎？」

    「我不住在法國，我只是來這裡旅行的，我訂的飯店現在正好罷工，我找不到其它住的地方。」

    紅發男子做出深思的模樣，沒多久像是想到什麼般，露出大大的笑容。

    「你可以住在這。」紅發男子熱情地說「只要你替我做一件事。」

    「什麼事？」迪克謹慎地問。

    「幫我品嘗我做的食物。」男子指指桌上的食物「三天后有一場甜點大賽，我必須在比賽之前弄出最好的作品，但我拿捏不定。」

    「比賽？」

    「對。主題是“愛情”，我想過要用巧克力，但那就太老梗了，你懂嗎？肯定會有一堆人使用，我不想要跟他們一樣，我想要更特別的—只屬於我的料理。」

    他看著紅發男子緊握雙拳，眼睛充滿堅毅，還有像星星般閃耀的樂愛，是那種只有在談論自己所愛之物才會散發出的光芒。

    迪克也經常如此，在談及到香水時，於是他忍不住微笑。

    「所以，你怎麼說？」

    「成交。」

    紅發男子咧嘴一笑。

    「我是沃利。沃利‧維斯特。」

    「我是迪克。理查‧格雷森，叫我迪克就好。」


End file.
